


Playboy

by Snapdragonia



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonia/pseuds/Snapdragonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Have you seen this?! Everyone is going to flip.’ Zitao cackles, shoving his lyric sheet in Sehun’s face, moaning out ‘Ohh play boy~' Sehun gives a snort, remembering Jonghyun’s breathy whines on the demo and mentally arranging the new lyrics. </p><p>‘Isn’t it a bit…’ Sehun starts, brows pulling together. It’s nothing out of the norm for them in content, but it’s pointedly genderless and suggestive. </p><p>‘Gay? Yeah, but Jonghyun-hyung wrote it, so everyone will love it.’ Zitao says, grinning and sitting up. </p><p>-</p><p>basically the story of tao's moans in playboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> bless shawna and also jenn for letting me yell extendedly about this. 
> 
> let me know if anything needs fixing!

Sehun likes the song before they even have lyrics or sheet music, when it’s just a rough demo full of slow beats and Jonghyun’s croon. He smuggles the track home with him, puts it on his phone and listens to it on repeat in the van the next day. There are some vocals, ambiguous snippets and suggestions, and ‘play boy’, whined out thick and sweet in Jonghyun’s voice. They’re gearing up hard for the comeback, day after day of grueling exhausting practice, and the demo filters down his ‘recent’ playlist until it’s mostly forgotten. 

It’s a few weeks later when they get the final cut, Joonmyeon passing the lyric sheets out before they head to dance practice. Sehun’s excited, interest sparking as he skims through the sheet, shoving a bland breakfast down his throat. He’s still got the page open in front of him when they pile into the van. 

He’s squished between the window and Baekhyun, who eyes the sheet. ’Don’t strain yourself Sehun-ah, it’s not like you’ll need to memorize much of it anyways.’ Baekhyun drawls, eyes soft and sleepy but tongue biting as ever. 

Sehun pulls a face, scrunched up and ugly and nodding along mockingly. Baekhyun doesn’t acknowledge it beyond a whining yawn, slumping forward. Sehun’s nearly immune to Baekhyun’s jabs, Kyungsoo’s slow sarcasm, but it still stings a little. He’d asked Zitao about it at the beginning, once it became obvious that his small parts in the first few songs weren’t an anomaly. That no matter how good he did in speech therapy they still threw him scraps, barely one line. 

Zitao’s face had twisted, confused. ‘But why would they mock you like that? Don’t they know we’re all working towards the same goal?’ Sehun’s chest felt hollowed out, hearing what he’d been asking himself all along out loud. Zitao sat up, kneeling on the bed and agitated. ‘Don’t they know that you put just as much sweat and blood and tears into this?’ Zitao’s voice was wobbling, and Sehun smiled, reaching out to let Zitao tangle them together. 

‘They’re just teasing.’ Sehun had said confidently, felt Zitao’s confused trembling ease slightly. He doesn’t bring it up again. 

-

The next day they get their parts and do first rehearsals. Sehun’s not surprised to see nothing but one line highlighted on his copy, but he doesn’t meet Baekhyun’s eyes when the vocal line troop off together. He doesn’t have to dwell on it because Zitao is squealing out pitchy laughter and Sehun’s mouth quirks up automatically, turning towards the familiar sound. 

‘Have you seen this?! Everyone is going to freak out!’ Zitao cackles, shoving his own lyric sheet in Sehun’s face, moaning out ‘Ohh play boy~’ before giggling himself onto the floor. Sehun gives a snort, remembering Jonghyun’s breathy whines on the demo and mentally arranging the new lyrics. 

 ‘Isn’t it a bit…’ Sehun starts, brows pulling together. It’s nothing out of the norm for them in content, but it’s pointedly genderless and suggestive. 

 ‘Gay? Yeah, but Jonghyun-hyung wrote it, so everyone will love it.’ Zitao says from the floor, grinning and sitting up. 

Sehun offers a hand to Zitao, puling him up. ‘Yeah, you’re right. The fans will probably love it, too.’ Sehun says, lost in thought. Zitao tugs him along to the room where Chanyeol and Jongin are already warming up, and Sehun eases into the familiar chaos of rap rehearsals. 

 -

 The next few weeks are as grueling as ever, but with the added bonus of Zitao enthusiastically practicing his parts for Playboy at every opportunity. It wouldn’t be so bad, except he’d started sneaking up behind Sehun, the breath across his neck the only warning before Zitao was moaning in his ear. 

The first time he’d almost fell out of his chair, his knees jumping and cracking painfully on the kitchen table. ‘What the fuck Tao?’ he whined, rubbing at his knee caps and trying to ignore the way his cheeks were heating, a blush prickling down his neck. Zitao was cackling, pointing at Sehun, bent double and breathless. It wasn’t a cruel kind of laugh, but Sehun’s stomach sank when Zitao’s eyes latched onto his obvious blush. Zitao’s grin was widening, toothy and sharp with newfound power. 

‘What did you think Sehun? I want to get it just right before we record with Jonghyun-hyung.’ Zitao says, eyes slanted nearly shut with how hard he’s grinning, sliding forward to drape himself over Sehun’s shoulders. 

 Sehun lets out a small distressed groan and promptly gives up any hope of hiding his body’s reaction to Tao’s moans or stopping him from using them against him ruthlessly. ‘Have mercy on me?’ Sehun asks, letting Zitao’s weight collapse him down onto the table, head pillowed on his arms. 

 Zitao follows him down, smile softening somewhat. ‘I’m always nice to you, Sehunnie.’ Zitao says earnestly, pushing his face further into Sehun’s neck. 

 Sehun hums in agreement before hauling in a breath and huffing it out under Zitao’s weight. It was true. Tao was always kind to him, sweet in a way that threatened to confuse their easy relationship. They were best friends, but it hadn’t been that simple for years. Not since Zitao had discovered that a few breathy kisses and nips to the back of Sehun’s neck in the early morning would have him jutting his hips back in invitation. That he could pull away their clothing and grind sleepy and slow against Sehun’s ass, between his thighs. That afterwards he could even press warm sweet kisses to Sehun’s cheeks and eyes, lips and chin. 

 The day after that discovery Zitao had slipped a hand into Sehun’s and it was shy and meaningful and sent a confusing spike of terror and excitement through Sehun’s gut. He’d squeezed back gently, his palm sweating. Zitao leaned close and Sehun couldn’t hide the way his hand shook slightly. ‘Is this okay? We can’t really… date. But we can be best friends still, right? Like this?’ Zitao had whispered, voice nervous and hopeful. Sehun had swallowed, nodded, attempted to keep his heart rate normal. 

 It was surprisingly easy, Zitao still snuggled and teased him in turns, and Sehun still hooked his chin over Zitao’s shoulder to whine. Their lives were too stressful and busy to allow the desirous looks and touches to bloom into more than quick hand jobs in the shower or early morning grinding- still sweet and simple. 

 -

 When it’s finally time to record with Jonghyun Sehun’s nervous, but excited, and when Jonghyun greets him warmly it send’s his tummy squirming. He admires all their sunbaenims, but SHINee had always been different, ever since he’d performed with them, filling in for Minho. They’d been at their very beginnings, barely debuted, and Sehun had stood on stage with them and fallen in love with the thrill of it. He’d been awkward, but Jonghyun had welcomed him easily, folding him into their conversations as easily as their choreography. The five of them had such an easy closeness, it was foreign to Sehun.

Sehun had made a point after that to reach out to his sunbaenims. It helped that he was the youngest, at the beginning, so he could put on a pout and let his elders coo over him. Joonmyeon encouraged him, all warm smiles, so he’d kept in touch with Jonghyun, nothing substantial- but sent him birthday wishes and congratulations on his solo debut and big stages,did his best to be someone Jonghyun could like. 

 Sehun spent most of the day in dance practice with Jongin and Yixing, enjoying the easy company. He was the last to record for the Korean version and it was late evening by the time it was his turn. He ducked out with his training bag, stopping by the bathroom to change out of his sweaty shirt. 

 He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it was deceptively normal. Jonghyun had him run through the line a few times before demonstrating the cadence and inflection he wanted. ‘Good, try to keep it on the slow beat- _I told you, we haven’t even started the main game._ ’ Jonghyun repeated the line, head dipping with the beat. Sehun nodded along, watching Jonghyun’s mouth and moving his own lips silently with him before trying again. 

 ‘That’s great, get in there and we’ll knock it out.’ Jonghyun said, smacking Sehun’s shoulder playfully and smiling brightly. Sehun felt himself flushing at the praise and ducked into the recording booth. It only took a few tries before Jonghyun’s voice was cutting over the track in Sehun’s headphones, ‘I think we’ve got it, well done Sehun-ah!’ 

 Sehun smiled, relieved and happy at the praise. Jonghyun spun his chair around to smile at Sehun as he returned. ’That’s a wrap, for the Korean version anyways.’ he said, running a hand through his hair, looking happy but tired. 

 Sehun bowed formally, ‘Thank you for all your work today, Jonghyun-sunbaennim.’ 

 Jonghyun snorted out a laugh and Sehun’s stomach turned, had he misspoke, had he lisped badly? But Jonghyun was scooting closer, smacking his shoulder again. ‘Come on Sehun, we’ve known each other for years.’ he said, eyes glinting and smile playful. ‘~Hyung me already.’ 

 Sehun couldn’t help the relieved smile that pulled his mouth crooked and wide, straightening up, ears tipped pink. He schooled his features and leaned against the wall with exaggerated indifference, intoning ‘Fine, thanks hyung.’ lips twitching.

 ‘I take it all back! You’re a terrible dongsaeng already.’ Jonghyun whined, poking Sehun sharply in the belly button and cracking his cool mask open wide open. 

 Sehun gasped out a laugh, grin toothy and crooked again. ‘It’s too late, you asked for it hyung.’ He pouted. He was ecstatic, chest warm and happy with the attention and affection. 

 They were both surprised out of their banter when the door to the studio swung open and Zitao walked in. Jonghyun was quick to react, rolling himself back to the control panel and standing up. ‘Ah Tao, I almost forgot.’ Jonghyun said warmly, still smiling ‘You wanted to get an early crack at it before tomorrow, right?’ 

 Zitao was eyeing Sehun curiously, but he nodded along excited to Jonghyun’s words. ‘If you don’t mind staying for a little bit, I’d really appreciate it, Jonghyun-hyung.’ Zitao said, eyes wide and serious. 

 Jonghyun snorted out a laugh, shooting a pointed look at Sehun. ‘I don’t mind at all, Chanyeol had a lot more trouble with this part than I was expecting. It’d be good to get a head start.’ Jonghyun said, nodding along. 

 The atmosphere was warm and relaxed, but Jonghyun tended to do that to a room. Zitao smiled briefly at Sehun before pulling up a chair and getting the lyrics cued up on his cell phone. It was interesting to see Zitao work, watch how carefully he followed Jonghyun’s coaching, how consistently his eyes flicked up to Jonghyun’s for feedback. He’d incorporate Jonghyun’s ideas, his own style and produce something new every time. Sehun was reminded just how talented and hard working his best friend was. 

 He’d settled into an empty chair by the time they’d moved on to the chorus and Zitao’s moans. He’d been subjected to them countless times in the past week, but it still had him squirming. After two tries Jonghyun let out a laugh, leaning back in his chair with a too-wide grin. ‘Don’t tell Chanyeol but this is already good, get in there, I want this on tape.’ he said, shooing Zitao into the recording booth and taking up his position at the controls. 

 Sehun watched Zitao over Jonghyun’s shoulder, through the glass pane. He was fitting the headphones over one ear, standing relaxed and easy in front of the mic. Jonghyun cues up the track and lets it loop over Zitao’s part ‘Let’s knock out the rap first.’ Jonghyun says, and they both watch Zitao nod.

 Sehun watches as Zitao bounces to the beat, shoulders loose and movements slow, sensual. Then he’s starting, mouth moving quick and detailed over the words, a hand coming up to flick next to the mic. ‘ _I’ve decided what to call you, just one kiss, that’s all- Whether it’s your luck or misfortune that you’ve met a guy like me- Will be like a split road, yes, like whiskey you’ve swallowed by mistake- I’ll make you hotter, more excited.’_

 Jonghyun doesn’t interrupt, lets the song loop a few times as Zitao gets into the groove, eyes slipping closed and focusing everything on the ride of the beat, the way each tone follows the next. It’s mesmerizing and Sehun leans forward in his seat, eyes sealed over Tao. Jonghyun seems content to let Zitao work, only stopping to make suggestions when Zitao steps back from the mic, clearing his throat and looking up through the glass for the first time. ‘That was good, how’d it feel?’ Jonghyun asks, pushing the button that lets Zitao hear him over his headphones. 

‘Mostly good, there are a few parts the flow wasn’t there.’ Zitao says, eyes flicking up to Jonghyun’s in a way Sehun recognizes now as an invitation for feedback. Jonghyun hums for a beat ‘I agree. I mean, what we have is great, but I think you could do better. Focus on the last line, then we can do the ad libs.’ Jonghyun says, leaning back to restart the track. Zitao nods, eyes hard and focused in a way Sehun’s not sure he’s seen before. It a fierce determination, pared down and burning hot. 

 The next half hour passes similarly and when Zitao gets it absolutely perfect he lets out a whoop, pumping his arms, lip tucked into his grin and Sehun can’t help the grin that splits across his face. Jonghyun is similarly excited, bouncing side to side in his chair and pouring excited praise into Zitao’s ear. ‘That was fuckin’ _perfect_ Tao, way to go! Lets take a break, get you some water.’ Jonghyun says, already standing up. He smiles wide and toothy at Sehun as he heads to the hallway and Sehun doesn’t bother to hide the way his face is lit up with awe and pride for Zitao. ‘Better go congratulate him. I’ll be back in five.’ Jonghyun says, winking at Sehun on his way out. 

 Sehun doesn’t have a chance to over think it, because Zitao is tearing out of the booth and straight towards him. ‘God that felt amazing, I fucking killed it! Did you hear the ~whiskey part?!’ Zitao chatters, leaning down to crowd into Sehun’s space and flapping his hands around in gestures that had somehow lost their hip hop charm now that Zitao was bent over at the waist and rocking on the balls of his feet excitedly. 

 ‘You were incredible, really.’ Sehun says, grin crooked and eyes scrunched up. ‘It was amazing to watch, you’re amazing.’ he gushes, leaning forward to tuck his head against Zitao’s when Zitao squeals in response. He muffles a chuckle against Zitao’s neck, doesn’t think about it when he lets his mouth drag wet and open down the warm skin. 

 Zitao gasps, his head tipping back to give Sehun space to continue and he pushes forward eagerly. He presses a few kisses along Zitao’s hairline before dragging his tongue wide and wet down the groove of muscle to suck at Tao’s adams apple. 

 ‘Fuck… we don’t have time.’ Zitao whines, and the vibrations set Sehun’s lips tingling, a shiver flicking down his spine. 

 ‘We have a few minutes, let me kiss you.’ Sehun says, lisp rounding his words petulant and needy. He’s stretching up from his seat and brings his hands up to rest on Tao’s shoulders, pulling back to look at Zitao. Sehun doesn’t have a chance to study his expression before Zitao’s dipping down and fitting warm lips over his. It’s messy and fast, Zitao fueled with the thrill and satisfaction of nailing his rap and Sehun drinks it all down. Their mouths are sliding and pressing together hot and too eager, Sehun can already feel his lips swelling up red under the insistent press of Zitao’s lips and teeth.   

 Sehun’s mouth is freed and he gasps in a breath, blinking his eyes open, arousal pooling hot in his belly as Zitao straddles his lap, fits his knees on either side of Sehun’s thighs and drops his weight on Sehun’s lap. It has him jerking up, mouth open and seeking and Zitao pushes his whole body close, nuzzling in catlike and catching Sehun’s mouth again with a whine. 

 Sehun’s whole body feels flushed hot and he wraps his arms around Tao’s waist to keep him plastered close while he rocks his hips up. He can’t manage much with Zitao’s weight on his lap, but it has Zitao mewling into his mouth, sucking in a breath and circling his hips to grind them together properly. Sehun just wants to rub and rock against Zitao forever, but reality comes abruptly into focus with a polite knock at the studio door. 

 They spring apart, Zitao jumping to his feet and automatically into a defensive stance, his hands clenched at his hips, eyes blown open and flushed to his collar bones. It’s Jonghyun, opening the door a sliver and peeking in to see Sehun seated before pushing the door fully open and coming inside. His eyes track from Zitao’s flushed stance to Sehun’s raw mouth and smiles so big it looks like it must hurt his cheeks. ‘Ahh, sorry to interrupt… we really should finish recording though. It’s getting late.’ Jonghyun says, his voice lilting cheerfully as he brushes past a sputtering Zitao. 

 Sehun is equally stunned, eyes wide as he and Zitao exchange silent questions behind Jonghyun’s back. Eventually Sehun speaks up, his heart hammering ‘I- I should probably go. Thank you for letting me watch Jonghyun-sunbaenim.’ 

 Jonghyun makes a strangled sort of noise, turning around to pin Sehun with a glare. ‘Now you’re just trying to hurt my feelings. What happened to ~hyung?’ he asks, voice playful but eyes sharp. 

 Sehun scrambles to correct himself, tripping over his words before he can spit out ‘I’m sorry, I forgot, hyung. Thank you for letting me stay. Hyung.’ He swallows thickly, and looks up when he hears Jonghyun huff out a laugh. He’s leaning against the control panel, arms crossed across his chest. 

 ‘I’m not mad, you should just be careful. Not everyone around here is as… sympathetic as I am.’ Jonghyun says carefully. His brows are tilted up in something like concern or empathy and Sehun see’s Zitao’s eyebrows raising too before he’s spinning around to face Jonghyun, as if he needs to see Jonghyun’s expression for himself to be sure. 

 Sehun swallows, eyes still locked with Jonghyun’s and nods in understanding. When he looks over to Zitao, there’s a sharp smile curving his mouth and he looks like he’s holding in laughter. 

 It bursts after a beat and Zitao lets out a small cackle, a hand flying up to cover his mouth, attempting to stifle the noises. ‘All that fan service, with Taeminnie and Jinki-hyung!!’ Zitao huffs out between cackles, wheezing a bit. ‘I knew it.’ 

 Jonghyun’s face is frozen solid for a moment before it’s splitting wide open and he’s laughing along with Zitao, clutching at his sides, mouth big and wide with mirth. It eases Sehun and he giggles along with them, relaxing into his chair and trying to piece together the last ten minutes. 

 He’s brought out of his head when he hears a smack of skin on skin and see’s Zitao and Jonghyun’s grasped hands before they’re pulling each other in for a hug, slapping at each other’s backs and still giggling. 

 Jonghyun hauls in an even breath and wipes at his eyes ‘God this is ridiculous, can we finish recording now?’ he asks, gesturing for Zitao to get back into the recording booth. 

 All that’s left to record are Zitao’s moans for the chorus, and the first three takes dissolve into giggles, despite how many times Zitao had practiced moaning ‘boy’ in the last few weeks. Jonghyun sighs and cuts over the track ‘Focus Zitao, this is important.’ and that’s all it takes for Zitao to school his features, swallowing and pulling everything together. 

 Sehun’s still a bit shocked and sits quietly, eventually rummaging through his bag to draw out a water bottle and gulping down half of it. He’s not quite ready for the first earnest moan Zitao gives, breathy and gravely in a way that punches right into Sehun’s gut and has him gasping in a breath. 

 Jonghyun nods to Zitao through the glass, motioning for him to continue before twisting to peer over his shoulder at Sehun with a sharp knowing smile. ‘Gonna stay after all, Sehun-ah?’ he teases, not waiting for a response before he’s turning back to the panel and focusing. 

 Sehun just hums and watches as Zitao closes his eyes, tries to relax. Zitao’s cheeks are still pink but it’s hard to tell if it’s from their kisses, laughter or the noises he’s spilling. After a few more minutes he sighs, jerking the headphones off and pushing a hand through his hair in frustration. It’s not coming out right, it’s too stiff, sounds mocking and exaggerated even to Sehun’s ears. 

 ‘Try to loosen up Tao, find the flow like you did earlier.’ Jonghyun suggests, resuming the track and letting Zitao step back from the mic and try to sink into the beat. He sighs, angling his chair towards Sehun and saying ‘This is the part Chanyeol completely froze up on.’ 

 Sehun nods, makes a small listening noise, eyes still fixed on Zitao.

 ‘I thought Tao would have no problem, but he might need help. It has to sound authentic, you know? The whole song falls apart if you don’t believe his moans.’ Jonghyun says, his voice is careful and firm and he’s not quite looking at either Sehun or Zitao, eyes fixed across the room. 

 Sehun thinks he must be missing something, but there’s a spark tickling up his spine that tells him he’s not. He swallows thickly, throat working for a moment before he rasps ‘How- how would you help him?’ 

 Jonghyun turns to look at him, eyes crinkling up and smiling too wide, too many teeth on display for it to be disarming, it has Sehun freezing in his seat, his stomach flipping. ‘I wouldn’t be the one helping him, Sehun-ah.’ 

-

 So that’s how Sehun finds himself striding across the recording studio on wobbly knees, heading into the recording booth with the intention of doing something, offering anything, to help Zitao’s moans click into place. He’s got an extra set of headphones hooked around his neck and is determined to do this right. 

 Zitao spins around with a surprised squeak when Sehun pushes open the door, slipping inside. ‘What- what are you doing?’ Zitao asks, tone a little harsh. He looks out the glass pane to Jonghyun, who’s pointedly studying the notebook in front of him. 

 Sehun sucks in a breath and reaches a hand out for Zitao, feels his heart bloom hot when Zitao doesn’t hesitate to reach out and pull Sehun closer, even when his brows are pinched in confusion. ‘What’s up?’ he asks again, this time with concern at Sehun’s silence. 

 ‘Jonghyun-hyung- he thought I could help you… get the moan’s right. More authentic. Believable.’ Sehun mumbles, his chin tucked up, eyes on their clasped hands. His heart is kicking against his ribs and he’s not sure if it’s with nerves or excitement. He hears Zitao suck in a breath, stilling. ‘We don’t have to, obviously.’ Sehun adds hastily, looking up to make sure Zitao knows it’s true. It’s small and dark in the recording booth, but they can walk out easily. 

 ‘But- I want to help. I want to help you get it perfect. If I can.’ Sehun’s cheeks are burning again but he fixes his gaze on Zitao’s face, the perfect slant of his eyes, the way his lips curve. ‘Please?’ 

 Zitao glances out the glass again before letting out a whine and yanking Sehun to him, their knees knocking painfully but Zitao is sliding them together perfectly, lips crashed together and a thigh pushing between Sehun’s legs. It has Sehun gasping into Zitao’s mouth, cold and muffled before Zitao’s tongue pushes in. It’s wet and hot, licking out Sehun’s mouth with a determination Sehun knows better than to resist. It’s got him shivering, hands clenched uselessly in Zitao’s shirt as he lets his mouth get opened up and used. It has all the heat from earlier pouring back down his spine doubled and Sehun lets out a moan, rocking down onto Tao’s thigh. 

 He feels out of control with the way his own movements have him jerking violently, friction pulsing blissful and fleeting along his cock. He’s half hard in his jeans already, feels needy and exposed and overwhelmed. Sehun pulls back and tucks himself to Zitao’s neck, latching his teeth around the tendons roping along his shoulder. It has Zitao jerking this time, and they both groan at the friction. 

 Sehun’s awareness over-sharpens with a start as he remembers Jonghyun’s presence, that he can hear everything. It has him snapping his head over to look through the glass. Jonghyun has headphones curled around his neck and is playing with his phone, feet kicked up onto the panel. He must sense their gaze though, because his eyes snap to theirs. He smiles warmly, pulling his headphones on and leaning forward. Sehun watches his lips move for a beat before he’s scrambling for the cord to his headphones and shoving it into the jack below Zitao’s. 

 ‘-that you guys are warmed up, want to get started?’ Jonghyun’s voice rings clear and firm though Sehun’s ears and it sets his tummy squirming yet again. It feels somehow easier with headphones on, with a little distance. Sehun can’t hear Tao when he replies, but then Jonghyun is nodding along saying ‘Of course, whatever you want. This is meant to help.’ Sehun’s headphones crackle before fading to silence again, he hears Tao let out a sigh.

 Sehun’s turning to Zitao curiously, but the track bursts into life in his ears, slow and sensual and he watches Zitao’s eyes slip to half-mast, already sinking into the music. It’s incredible to see up close, to watch his pupils bloom, the way his shoulders relax loose and powerful. He wants to tell him, but presses close instead. He dips his head to mouth at Tao’s collarbones, setting his teeth against the bone lightly before laving over the thin skin with his tongue. 

 The first moan has Sehun jerking in surprise, Zitao’s breathy voice suddenly joining the beat in his ears. He could feel Zitao’s chest vibrate with the force of it, finds he loves that feeling. Wants to press his entire body to Zitao’s chest and feel him purr. So he wiggles even closer and waits, gasps when Zitao spills another moan, long and loud. 

 Sehun works his fingers over Zitao’s chest, catching at his nipples and slipping around the edges of his shirt to get at his skin. It has Tao jerking and shivering and after a few minutes Jonghyun’s voice filters through. ‘Good, good. You’re both doing great. Try to loosen up, Tao, you’re still sounding a little tense. Help him through it Sehun-ah.’ 

 Sehun pulls back when he feels Tao’s fingers brush along his jaw, see’s Tao lick his lips hungrily before he’s bringing his other hand up to push on Sehun’s shoulder, urging him down. 

 Understanding sizzles up Sehun’s spine and he’s scrambling to fold himself into the small space between Tao’s legs and the mic stand. He can ear his pulse loud in his ears, even with the beat of the track, and he takes a steadying breath, gathering his courage. They haven’t done this many times, but it’s something Sehun loves. Loves taking Tao apart with his mouth, letting Tao think he has to hold his hips in check until he absolutely can’t- until he’s desperate and thrusting sharp and rough down Sehun’s throat. 

 Sehun feels Tao’s fingers ghosting around his jaw and back around to his nape, light touches. It steadies him and he reaches up to the bulge in front of his nose, opening Tao’s jeans. He’s past half hard, flushed and heady and Sehun’s mouth starts watering. It might be embarrassing, how eager he is, but with the press of headphones over his ears and the tight darkness of the recording booth it somehow dissipates. 

 His first little licks have Tao jerking back, sucking in a breath Sehun can hear and stumbling over the rhythm of the song. The half a foot distance between them suddenly makes the whole thing feel ridiculous and Sehun feels uncertainty crawl up his throat, but then Jonghyun’s voice is there, firm and easy in his ear saying ‘It’s okay, you’re doing great, just let it play out, feel it.’ 

 Sehun feels the praise bloom in his chest and he reaches forward for Tao’s hips, pulls him back close, pets comforting circles against his hip bones. Zitao’s still hard, a milky drop of precome pearling at his tip and Sehun leans forward to lap at it, suckles the head into his mouth. It’s salty and cool, but he feel’s Zitao’s hips kick forward and his cock twitches against Sehun’s tongue. It has him moaning, eager to get Zitao flushed and sloppy and moaning good like he knows he can. 

 Sehun uses a hand to feed Tao’s cock into his mouth, closing his eyes and finding the beat of the song, pulsing his tongue around the crown in time, retracting into the feeling of it. 

 He hears Zitao gasp ‘Please-’ and it’s breathy and rough and it has Sehun sucking hot and fucking his mouth rough over Zitao’s length, just to hear it again. Except this time Zitao’s hips start rocking with him, slow and even with the beat of the song and he’s moaning ‘Boy, boy, boy, boy.’ and Sehun thinks he might come in his pants before the end of this. 

 Tao’s hips pick up momentum and Sehun moans, muffled and thick around the cock in his mouth, lets his jaw relax, his eyes slipping closed. He hears a stuttering groan as Tao fucks into him in earnest, Tao’s hands coming up to card through the hair at Sehun’s nape. 

When Jonghyun’s voice filters through again it feels almost normal, with how warm and proud it sounds. ‘That’s it Tao, try more of that, you sound beautiful, so good.’  

 Sehun barely has time to gasp in a breath through his nose before Tao’s rocking against his throat again and again, moaning at the fluttering clutching heat. He’s flying high on the knowledge that he’s doing good, that he’s helping Tao sound _beautiful_ and lets his throat ease open, hands pressed encouraging at Tao’s hips. He wants to be used up for this, for their song, to contribute in this way. 

 Tao’s knees are quivering and he seems to loose himself, spilling another round of ‘boy, boy, boy, boy.’ this time broken and hitching with pants and long moans and it’s electrifying, set’s Sehun’s whole body trembling as Tao fucks quick and hard into his throat.

 Sehun feels Tao’s legs clench, a ripple of tension pushing up him until the hand in his hair is clenching painfully and Tao’s hips are strung bow tight, grinding against Sehun’s face and Tao’s coming in long wracking shivers that Sehun can feel through his whole body, whiting out his mind. There’s a muffled yelp and Sehun blinks back to himself with Tao tangled against him, gasping out breaths and eyes flitting unseeing around the small room. 

 There’s a wet spot spreading on the front of his jeans and Sehun pitches forward, pressing sloppy kisses to every plane and bump of Zitao’s face, giggling when Tao swallows dryly, eyes scrunching up. 

 They stay tangled on the dusty floor of the recording booth for a long time, trading kisses. Tao cackles evilly when he discovers the sticky mess in Sehun’s undies. ‘What are you, fifteen?’ he snorts, but then he’s pulling his hand back out, messy with Sehun’s come and sliding his fingers into his mouth and Sehun’s retort dies in throat. 

 Eventually the cold floor loses it’s appeal and they shift to get up. Sehun’s knees are bruised and he flinches when they crack angrily upon standing. Zitao stretches hard, shivery and wonders aloud what Sehun has been thinking silently ‘Do you think Jonghyun-hyung is still here?’ 

 Sehun shrugs, peering out the window but finding the lights dimmed and no one in sight. ‘I don’t see anyone. Come on.’ he says with a nonchalance he doesn’t really feel, pulling Tao through the door with him. He knows they’ll have to talk about it, but he needs to be home and settled before that can happen. 

 There’s no one in the room and Sehun lets out a breath. He’s headed for his practice bag, but Tao is slipping to the side, picking up a sheet of notebook paper laid over the control panel. Sehun walks over, curious, and Tao holds out a hand to pull Sehun against his side to read. It’s from Jonghyun, scrawled out big and messy across the lines of the paper. 

 

_Tao-ah and Sehunnie~_

 

_You both did so well recording today, hyung is proud._

_Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye- I know you’ll take good care of each other without me!_

_Remember to be careful, okay?_

 

_Please don’t make me worry about you- Sehunnie has my number._

_xoxo ;)_

 

Sehun reads through the note twice before looking over at Zitao. There’s a sharp grin bursting slow but sure over ZItao’s face and Sehun groans in anticipation, leaning back to smack proactively at his shoulder. ‘You can’t even tell anyone Tao, it doesn’t count as blackmail material if it incriminates you too.’ Sehun groans, grinning back at Tao all the same. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading- you can find me at kpoophell.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about it!! i like talking about it. 
> 
> -the lyrics here are a mix of translations of the korean and mando versions  
> -let me know if the titles are weird... i don't know tons about their proper use  
> -yEP jonghyun wrote and produced playboy


End file.
